Cupid's Arrows
by Miss Learmont
Summary: James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans. 

**Chapter 1**:

"Oh, James, you are such a charmer," she said, green eyes twinkling mischievously.

James grinned his charming smile, that had enraptured so many girls back in school. "You're not too bad yourself," he said.

She let out a silvery, flirtatious laugh, and placed her arms behind his neck.

"You are such a dashing fellow…" she said. "I could lose myself in your eyes forever."

"Me too…" James said. He traced a line down one soft, smooth cheek, around her jaw and finally coming to a resting point on her neck. 

"You've got a gorgeous neck," he said. "Know that?"

"Only you would ever call it that."

"Truth is," James said, now tracing circles on her neck. "I've been quite in love with you for some time."

"Oh, James!" she cried, her emerald green eyes glittering. "Really?"

"Really," James said. "And…and I think it's time I – "

"_Ahem_…" a voice broke through his words. He looked in annoyance at the girl who had broken his proposal.

"I'm sorry," Lily Evans said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to interrupt. But I had to point out something."

"I'm sure you did," James said through gritted teeth.

"Don't get me wrong," Lily continued. "I didn't want to disturb you."

She threw a disgusted glance at the girl in James' arms.

"Nor did I mind that you were drawing pictures on her body," Lily continued.

James rolled his eyes.

"It's just that it's seven thirty and you promised Haro you'd go to her house for Sameer's surprise birthday party. Remember?" Lily said.

James' mouth formed an O.

"Not that it matters. I could easily tell Sameer and Haro that you would rather spend your evening drawing your little pictures on her neck," Lily said sarcastically. "Are you coming or no?"

James sighed.

"I'm sorry Emily," he said softly, twirling a lock of her raven black hair in between his fingers. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay," Emily agreed. "Good night."

James watched her go.

"Shall we make a move on it or will you be waiting all night?" Lily said impatiently.

James rolled his eyes.

"_Okay_!"

« ¿ • ? »

"Couldn't you have waited a few minutes longer! I was going to propose!" James complained to Lily.

Lily kept her eyes on the road. "Look, I'd been waiting for fifteen minutes, and I was getting impatient."

"WHAT?!" James yelped. "You were watching us?"

"Not the whole episode. Thank God." 

"Where did you come in?" James demanded.

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"_Oh James, you are such a charmer, please come to me and hold my sorry little a_-"

"Shut up," James said dismissively.

"It was accurate though," Lily said, keeping her hands on the steering wheel.

"Whatever," James said.

There was an awkward pause.

"Couldn't you have picked better?" Lily asked.

James looked at her. "Pardon?"

"No, I meant that there are so many girls roaming England. Couldn't you have picked one with beauty _and_ brains?"

"Beauty and brains…where do you find beauty and brains?" James asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha."

Another pause.

"Were you seriously going to propose to Emily?" Lily asked, a hint of laughter coming to her voice.

James reddened.

"Yeah. So?"

Lily suppressed a snort of laughter.

"You were _seriously_ considering spending your life…with _her_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's a complete ditz," Lily said coolly.

"At least she has a life."

Another pause, yet this one was murderous rather than awkward.

"At least I've got some self-respect," Lily said.

"Really? How so?" James asked.

Lily flared up.

"Well, for one thing, I don't walk around the streets at night half-naked! That too, with some guy-"

"Hey," James said. "Hold on. You used to be crazy about me."

"Before you left me," Lily pointed out.

"But still," James persisted. "You were a lot nicer back then."

"I was seventeen!" Lily said, exasperated. "And an airhead too," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You know, three years of Auror-training must have really got to you."

She paused. "How did you know?"

James shrugged. "You always told me you wanted to be an Auror."

Another pause.

"How much further is Haro's house anyway?" James demanded.

"You're not the one driving! And please don't do that; it's real black leather, and I don't want it ruined."

"This is a Muggle car," James looked around.

"I'm Muggle-born. Remember?" She chanced a sideways glance at him. "Or have you lost yourself staring into Emily's grass-green eyes?"

James didn't answer.

"Hey, how are you going to get your parents to agree with Emily. Didn't they always say they wanted someone respectable? A word, which, by the way, is not ascribed to Emily in any way, shape, or form."

"Very funny. You would think that my parents would try to get me engaged with you."

Lily's mouth dropped. "I never said that!"

"Yeah. Only you would consider yourself respectable."

"Haro's respectable."

"But you'd kill me if I went for her. She's Sameer's, remember?"

"I wasn't talking about – oh, never mind. Hey look, there's Haro's house!"

She pulled into Haro's driveway.

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Well, what to do? Stupid first chapter that's always the one that I hate the most…how do you open up a good story without banging your head on the keyboard halfway through?

Well, you know what to do!

Review, review, review please!!!

*signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans.

                   **Chapter 2:**

Lily rung the doorbell for the third time. "What's going on?" she asked in annoyance. "It's not like her to leave visitors waiting for so long!"

"Maybe she's busy," James suggested.

Lily snorted.

"Maybe it's just an act of courtesy, but no matter how busy I am, I'd _never leave visitors waiting outside the door for so long."_

They waited for another five minutes, during which, Lily rang the doorbell, rapped on the door sharply, yelled and rang the doorbell. In that order.

"Maybe she doesn't know it's us," James suggested.

"There's an idea," Lily said sarcastically. 

"I'm serious," James said.

"Don't drag Sirius into this."

"Where'd Sirius come from?"

"You said you were Sirius."

"I am!"

"You're James!"

"But that's not an adjective!"

"Neither is Sirius!"

"Yeah it is. S-E-R-I-O–U-S, _serious_."

Lily just tossed him a scowl.

"What is taking her so long?!" Lily asked.

"Like I said, maybe she doesn't know it's us!" James said patiently.

"When pigs fly," Lily replied calmly.

There was another cold pause.

Finally Lily cracked her cool.

"You know what, I am really through with all this!" she said. She opened her purse and pulled out a silver cell phone.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Cell phone. What century do you live in, Potter?"

Lily rapidly dialled Haro's phone number into the glowing blue buttons. The numbers appeared on the vibrant colour screen, which seemed to look even brighter in the cold, November evening.

After what seemed about five minutes, someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?" Lily asked impatiently. "Haro, where the hell have you been? Potter and I have been __freezing our fingers off out here for about twenty minutes – didn't you hear us ringing the doorbell?"_

James looked questionably at Lily's confused expression.

"What do you mean - ?" Lily began, and then was cut off.

"Oh…I see, you – WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. James winced, prodded her shoulder and stuck a finger in his ear.

"Are you serious?" she gasped. "Oh, geez that's awful. But it's just us outside, can you _please open the door?!"_

"Thanks. Bye." She flipped the cell phone shut.

"What was that all about?" James demanded.

"Haro's nail polish chipped," Lily said smoothly. James' outburst was cut short as the door opened.

"Finally!" Lily said gratefully, smiling at Haro, a girl with dark eyes, dark hair and was just a finger's breadth below middle height, but her form was so well built, those taller than her looked too tall.

"Sorry," Haro apologized. "But I was seriously preoccupied."

"Doing your nails was so preoccupational?" James asked dryly.

"You do realize that _preoccupational_ isn't even a word," Lily replied with an equally dry tone.

"Oh just shut up."

Haro stifled a smile; these two would just keep going at each other forever if someone didn't stop them.

"Here, sit down, let me take your jackets, please."

« ¿ • ? »

"So Haro," James said, "has Sameer shown up yet?"

"He said he'd be a bit late," Haro said, "but all the better for us then, right? More time to prepare. I haven't finished decorating the cake yet, though. I needed a bit of help."

She led them to the dining room, where a large, delicious-looking cake stood decorated with clotted cream, colourful sprinkles that changed colour merrily, white chocolate shavings and, the words _Happy Birthday Sameer_ written on it in what Lily recognized was merely icing with a tricky, yet neat charm on it that made it sparkle in different colours.

"Wow…" James said. "That looks delicious…"

Lily whirled on Haro.

"You said it wasn't done yet!" she said.

Haro smiled innocently.

"I couldn't decide what colour to make the candles," she said matter-of-factly.

"But there already are candles," Lily said, indicating the twenty-two silvery wax candles.

"I don't mean the candles," Haro said. "I meant the _flames."_

She blushed as Lily stared hard at her.

"Every year he's probably had a cake with normal yellow flames on them. I thought of maybe blue flames…or how about green?"

"His favourite colour's purple," James frowned. "Surely you knew that."

"Of course you did!" Lily said, nudging Haro's shoulder. "You're dressed in entirely purple!"

Of course Lily had been quite keen to notice that Haro was wearing a tight-fitting purple turtleneck, and a skirt made of a matching purple, chiffon-like material, that contrasted her dark complexion quite nicely. Her dark, silky hair was tied back in a French plait with a lavender ribbon.

Haro blushed again.

"Then I suppose I'd better make it purple."

She took out her wand, twirled it a couple of times and pointed it at the candles. "_Inflammaris__ elprupitis!" she said firmly, and the twenty-two candles lit up in cheery purple flames just as the doorbell rang._

"It must be Sameer!" Lily said, nudging Haro's shoulder. 

Haro went to open the door. Lily and James stayed in the dining room; this was supposed to be a _surprise_ party after all.

They could hear voices, one belonging to Haro, the other to none other than Sameer Patil himself.

They walked in, Sameer's eyes were covered by Haro's fingers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This," Haro said, and uncovered his eyes.

There was a pause as Sameer took in the gorgeous cake and the decorations around the room, and his two best friends standing beside it.

"Wow…thanks!"

« ¿ • ? »

"That was a great party," James said to Lily as they drove back to the Portkey stop. "Haro's cake was really good."

"Why do I get the feeling that the only reason you ever put up with Haro is because of her cooking?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. So funny," James said, with an equally sarcastic tone. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, you know that? The only reason I put up with _you_ is because of Haro and Sameer."

"The feeling's mutual," Lily shot back. 

Another dead silence.

"Haro and Sameer really make a great couple, though," Lily said. "Nothing'll come in between them. Nothing." 

"That's what you said three years ago," James pointed out.

Lily's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You've got a lot of gall saying that to your ex-girlfriend, you know. Every promise you've made to all your girlfriends after me, you made each and every one of them to _me. Don't you dare forget that," Lily said dangerously._

Perhaps it was the frostiness in Lily's voice that James had never heard before that stopped him from giving a swift retort. Who knew? Maybe this was the first time Lily had ever come close to letting it show that she was slowly breaking. 

Piece by piece…

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belong to the great and talented, J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** That took a while to upload! Sorry! That's the problem I find here on FF.Net…the first five chapters are normally the furthest I can go, because though I've got the entire story planned out, I have no idea how to piece it together…=/

All you have to do is click that blue button somewhere down there and type in, "Gee, I think this story is the coolest, update quickly!" and that really makes my day!

You know what to do, and if you were too bored to read the above sentence, I advise you to do so!

R&R! Please!

*signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans.

                   **Chapter 3:**

"Mother? Father?" James asked nervously. Two pairs of eyes settled on him.

"Yes James?" his mother asked. Juliet Potter was a good-looking lady with a proud face, long raven locks and James' flirtatious brown eyes.

"Er…um…I was just wondering – I mean – "

"What is it?" his father asked. James Potter the First was a tall, imposing man with grey eyes, a stern face and shiny black hair.

James the Second took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I – I wanted you to meet Emily," he said finally.

« ¿ • ? »

Juliet and James Potter Sr. looked at each other, conversing with their eyes. _Not another one! James Sr.'s eyes complained to Juliet. _Be patient. Maybe this one isn't so bad_, Juliet replied. _I hope_. James Sr. replied._

"Of course, darling. Send her in, but be quick about it, please. Please don't forget the Evans' are coming for dinner," Juliet said patiently.

James' heart froze for a second.

"The – the _Evans_ family is coming over?!" he asked incredulously.

"It's for a business deal. Your father has some very important work with Tyler," his mother said firmly.

James groaned. 

« ¿ • ? »

"Mother, Father, this is Emily. Emily, this is my mother, Juliet, and my father, James Potter the First," James said to Emily. He could have slapped himself when he had realized that he'd forgotten to tell her to dress appropriately, as she had come wearing an extremely small mini-skirt, and a small tube top; she looked simply delicious in them, James thought, but he was positive neither of his parents would approve.

Emily giggled.

"Pleased to meet you, Juliet, _James_," she said in a simpering voice. James groaned; his parents wouldn't take too kindly to Emily; they were so formal, _nobody_ they'd never met before called them by their first names.

"Have a seat, Emily," Juliet said. James wasn't quick to notice the awkward stiffness with which she said _Emily_. He groaned inwardly. They were already disapproving.

"Oh, _thank you_," Emily said, sitting down. She sat down on the very expensive couch in a very perky pose.

James Sr. paused. That couch was used for only the most formal of formal diner evenings, and this was _not _one of them.

He met his son's eyes.

"Er – Emily?" he said tentatively. "We're not sitting here. We'll be going to the parlour. We can have a nice talk there."

"Why not here?"

He sighed. "It's for _special_ occasions only."

Emily was unfazed. "Well, _this_ is a special occasion. You're getting married – to _me_! Isn't that special enough?"

"Enough!" James Sr. said. "We will sit in the parlour and talk there, but please be quick about it, whatever you may do," he said in a cold voice.

_Uh-oh_, James thought nervously. Now he was almost certain he'd never get married to Emily.

Emily sniffed.

"And no sniffling at _me_, young lady!" James. Sr. boomed.

« ¿ • ? »

"Now, tell me, Emily, what can you do around the house?" Juliet asked gently.

Emily thought for a little bit.

"Exacitally what would you mean by that, Juliet?" Emily asked stupidly.

"Can you cook?" Juliet asked.

Emily thought some more.

"Not really."

"Can you manage household accounts and such?" Juliet asked.

"Not really."

"Can you clean the house?"

"Not really."

"Can you wear some appropriate clothes?" This came from James' father.

"Now what fun would that be?"

"Can you host formal dinners?"

"Not really."

"Can you make wise spending choices?"

"Um…I spend an awful lot of time shopping."

"What do you shop for?"

"Clothes…you know what? The other day, I went to the mall for a new shirt – my old one had gotten way too long, and then I met Kate Wilson! Can you believe that? She said she might find a role for me to play in another movie of hers, you know?"

"Do you like going to beaches?"

"Oh yeah. I spend half my life there during the summer. I just _love_ showing off my designer bikinis, and let's face is, who doesn't?"

Juliet Potter sighed and exchanged a glance with James Sr.

*"Qué clase de chica ha traído él en casa ahora?" she asked him wearily.

*"Yo no sé," he replied. *"Pero no me gusta."

*"Ella es inútil," Juliet said. *"Ella tiene no moralejas."

*"Concuerdo," James Sr. said. *"Yo no apruebo."

*"Mí también," Juliet said.

James sat nervously while his parents conversed in Spanish. He couldn't understand Spanish; it was his mother's tongue. Whatever it was, he could tell from the tone of his parents' voices that they weren't pleased. God. First it was Susan, then Rachel, then Amy, and then Bryony…they had all been turned down by his parents. He was so sure Emily would fare no better.

But this was unfair! Why did his parents have to choose for him? His taste and their taste were completely different!

His parents broke off their fluent Spanish abruptly. Juliet turned to Emily.

"I'm sorry," she said smoothly. "I'm afraid that – "

"I could understand every word of that!" Emily said angrily. "My grandmother's Spanish, you know?"

The Potters' mouths dropped.

"Emily…" James tried to explain.

"I'm getting out of here! I'm tired of all this _proper_ stuff. Anyway, I had a date with Robbie at seven, and I need to be there!"

James felt his mouth go dry.

"O – okay then…bye Emily. See you around."

"You wish."

And then she was gone.

« ¿ • ? »

"Mother!" James exclaimed once Emily was out of earshot. "She – "

His mother held up her hand firmly.

"I don't want any complaint," she said. "She was no good and you know it."

"She was _fine_," James protested.

"Fine?!" his father roared. "She had no self-respect! She had no morals!"

"Which is why she left!" James shot back.

"She had a date with another bloke!" James Sr. said furiously. "_Nobody plays a Potter like that! We are a highly respected family in society! We have a reputation in both worlds!"_

"I don't care!" James said. "I'm _tired_ of all this…all this…_garbage_!"

"So are we," Juliet said wearily. "I think it's time we let him get married, James," she said to James Sr.

James' mouth dropped. 

"R-Really?!" he asked.

"Really," his mother said. "We approved of one girl. And one girl only."

"Name her!" James said excitedly. "I'll bring her home straight away!"

"Her name," Juliet said, "is Lily Evans."

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to the great and talented J.K.

**A/N:** I tried to update quickly and not make the chapter seem absolutely rushed and whatever. Thank you for the reviews!

You people really are the limit. Oh well!

Oh, and for the Spanish conversation, I used an Internet translator, so it may not be completely accurate, to those Spanish-speaking people out there!

Here's the conversation translated (or what I typed into the translator anyway!):

*What kind of girl has he brought home now?

*I don't know.

*But I don't like it.

*She is useless.

*She has no morals.

*I agree.

*I don't approve.

*Me too.

Well, I tried! R&R please!

This time, try say…um…I don't know… "This story is amazing, but I can't think of anything better to write, so I'll just copy everything you say!" Lolz.

Anyways, R&R!

*signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans.

                   **Chapter 4:**

"WHAT?!" James literally shrieked. His parents could hear it echoing off in some misplaced Pensieve. "You mean…you only approved of…_Lily?"_

"Yes," his mother said firmly. "She has self-respect, she has _brains, and she comes from a good – no – __very­ good family."_

"You're only saying that so that Father can get his business done with Mr. Evans easier," James pouted.

"Lily is the perfect girl for this family," Juliet Potter stated firmly. "She is the perfect wife for you."

"And she will be my daughter-in-law," James Sr. said firmly. "I like her. She's very clever. Sweet, yet clever."

"She looks beautiful," Juliet added. "She's very…_ah_…what do you people say? Sexy?"

"Mother!" James sounded horrified.

"Juliet!" James Sr. sounded outraged.

"I'm sorry," Juliet apologized. "But she is gorgeous. She has Prethil's eyes."

"And a twig's figure," James cut in.

James Sr. looked possibly even more appalled at his son than at his wife.

"_Her figure?!" he asked incredulously. "You mean…all this time…you brought all those…just because of their __figures?" _

"Well, it's not just that," James said off-handedly. "But _Lily?! She's too…too innocent!"_

"The women in the Potter family are _meant_ to be innocent! Look at your mother! She has no wild thoughts to think of!"

"And no life either," James muttered.

"I beg your pardon, James Potter?" his father demanded.

James' temper was running short.

"I don't want to marry Lily! She and I just don't match!"

"You made a perfect couple in Hogwarts," Juliet said.

"But she was so…so possessive! Like, when I told her that I was going to the Three Broomsticks with Elizabeth Ramirez, she got suspicious and followed us!"

"And then she caught you two snogging," Juliet said sternly. "And she had every right to follow you. You were dating _her at the time. She was dating __you at the time. She was __in love with you! She got nervous and she followed, and good for her, she saw that you weren't being true to her after all!"_

"She was too innocent," James repeated. "We never even snogged! Not even once! All she kept saying was that she wanted to wait, she wanted to wait, she wanted to be patient…I got tired of waiting!"

"We'll talk to Tyler and Prethil about this," Juliet said to James Sr. "They'll accept, no doubt! This is truly a perfect opportunity!"

"But Mother – " James protested as the doorbell rung.

"Not another word out of you," his mother said quietly, and crossed to the door.

« ¿ • ? »

"Tyler! Prethil! And oh, Petunia and Lily! You never told me you were bringing the girls," Juliet said.

"Oh, but we had no choice, Petunia's engagement took place yesterday to that fine man, but now he says the marriage will have to take place a little late and we couldn't leave our two little angels at home," Tyler Evans said brightly.

"Yes, and especially such beautiful girls too. God knows what happens to girls who roam alone these days," Juliet said with a sigh. "But do come in! Right this way please!"

James tried not to watch the blonde and the redhead enter the room. Lily's sister, Petunia, was probably the mirror image of a feminine version of her father, with the pale eyes and blonde hair. Lily, on the other hand, was a completely different story, with her vibrant red hair and petite size standing out against the towering, yet darkened forms of her parents and sister. Prethil Evans' eyes were mirrored in Lily's face, yet the creamy fairness of her skin only added yet another dazzle to her dazzling emerald-coloured eyes. Her vibrant red hair fell softly onto her shoulders, and her full pink lips were graced by a mere caress of lip-gloss, whilst a trace of eyeliner added mystery to the simple beauty of Lily Evans.

_Okay_, James reasoned to himself, _so she's beautiful…but still, beauty isn't everything…_

"I hope you are well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he could hear her saying. "I can't seem to see Bobbin anywhere around here."

"Oh," Juliet's voice replied fondly, "Bobbin's doing the laundry at the moment. James insists we don't work him too hard."

"Excuse me," came Petunia's voice, clouded with confusion, "who is this Bobbin?"

"He's the house-elf here, Petty," Lily explained. "House-elves come with really rich manors and stuff – no doubt you could tell – and they do all the housework, and they're magically bound to their owners."

"Wow," Petunia said, "I really wish I could have one to do all the housework around Vernon's house. But then again, I don't suppose he'd like it much, would he?"

"Oh yes," Juliet's eyes widened. "How did your engagement go?"

Petunia proudly extended a hand that had a finger adorned with a ring set with a huge, sparkling diamond.

"Fine," she sang.

James groaned before they brought the subject to _another_ person's engagement.

"Oh, and where is James?" Juliet asked as they made their way to the dining room. Petunia noticed that the placid smile on her younger sister's face had suddenly frozen on her face – her eyes had suddenly become worried.

Petunia reached out a comforting hand and squeezed Lily's white one. "You okay?" 

"Fine," Lily replied in a voice none too assuring.

Petunia frowned. Lily certainly didn't _sound_ fine, she sounded like she'd swallowed a bottle full of helium gas.

"Lil! You sure you're fine?" Petunia asked, not entirely convinced.

"Oh yes," Lily replied in that oddly unnatural, high-pitched voice, her smile too wide, but effectively masking her very nervous eyes, and trembling hands.

« ¿ • ? »

_"You really must tell him," the man behind the desk said. "He'll be so happy to realise that he's becoming a father."_

_"Are you sure there will be no complications, doctor?" she asked nervously. _

_"Definitely not," the doctor smiled. "Just wait nine months and you'll see for yourself. But remember, stay healthy, and try to remain cheerful. This might help the child's outlook on life – people find it auspicious for some reason…"_

_Lily shuffled nervously. She felt very odd – like she'd gained some extra weight around her middle._

_Suddenly, something twitched within her. In shock, Lily put her hand gently on her stomach, and felt it growing slightly, as a frail life force thrived there. Was she expecting?_

_She caught sight of a sparkling diamond ring on her ring finger. So she was married, and was expecting her first child._

_"Go now," the doctor said. "Go tell him."_

_"I will," Lily smiled at him. "Thank you doctor."_

_She left the office, all the while smiling happily. She and her husband were about to become parents! She wasn't sure if the child would be a girl or a boy, but all the same, a new joy filled Lily's heart. She couldn't wait to tell him!_

_But just as she rounded the corner to where her house was, she could hear voices…a girl's, and a boy's._

_"Lily'll be back anytime soon," a male voice was saying._

_Lily paused. Why did it sound so familiar?_

_"Then let her," another voice said – female, yet unfamiliar. "You can keep your wife under control, can't you? Besides, I'd love to stay here with you a little bit longer."_

_"So would I, but my wife will go crazy if she saw me with you," the male voice said again._

_Lily felt anger heating in her blood for some reason…she didn't know why…_

_"Look, just go from here!" the male voice shouted. "Lily won't like it…it's obvious that you're expecting!"_

_Lily stood there, numbness taking over. Was that – her husband – over there?_

_"Yes…" the girl said. "She should never know I'm expecting your child…"_

_The world could have stopped there for Lily. Her husband…was openly having an affair…with another woman…_

_Fury overtook her, and she ignored the hot tears spilling over the brim of her eyes. All she knew was that in three giant strides she had faced the man and his illicit girlfriend. She choked._

_It was James Potter._

« ¿ • ? »

"Lily!" Petunia hissed. "Are you okay?!"

Lily blinked back to life. She realized that she was sitting at the Potters' dining room table, and she most certainly was _not pregnant, and, most importantly, __not James Potter's wife. Yet…it had felt so real! Was it another clairvoyant vision? Lily had been disturbed by those ever since she'd left Hogwarts – or, more specifically – ever since she'd left James with another disgusting girlfriend._

Lily could feel her anger ebb, and hastily wiped away the tears sliding down her cheeks, mind swirling over this new vision.

"Are you okay, dear?" Juliet asked Lily anxiously. "You looked very ill there."

Lily noticed that everyone's eyes were upon her – well, she corrected herself – all except _one_ pair of eyes. The _remaining_ pair was staring at his plate. Three guesses who.

"I – I'm fine," Lily stammered.  "I think that soup was too spicy for me…I – I – may I be excused for a moment, please?" she asked shakily.

James Sr. nodded, and Lily pushed herself from the table. This time, she could feel only one pair of eyes staring at her in confusion. Another three guesses who.

Lily avoided his gaze. She needed to think.

"Er – can I come along with Lily? In case she faints again?" 

"Of course Petunia dear," Juliet smiled at the elder Evans girl.

"Inseparable!" Prethil Evans chimed.

« ¿ • ? »

"Are you okay?" Petunia asked anxiously once they were out of earshot. "I could tell from the start that you weren't feeling well at all."

"You're right," Lily said wearily. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Meaning?" Petunia asked bluntly.

"Every time I see him, my knees go weak. I feel so _vulnerable…" Lily trailed off, looking desperately at her elder sister's face._

"Oh…you mean that James bloke," Petunia said.

"Yeah, him," Lily said dully. "Him who kind of _dumped me in front of the entire restaurant him!"_

"Oh Lil," Petunia said sympathetically.

"What am I going to do?" Lily said, tears forming in her eyes again. "I'm so _obviously_ not over him yet!"

"Him?" 

"Him who doesn't look at me twice!"

"Oh…"

"And…I got disturbed by another vision again!" Lily said, clapping a hand to here forehead. "I'm really scared…I think I might turn out to be a clairvoyant or something!"

"What did you see?" Petunia asked anxiously.

"Oh, Petty, it was horrible," Lily groaned. "I had this vision that I was married, and was expecting this – this _kid and I was coming back from the doctor and then…I caught my so-called _husband_ having an affair with this _other_ girl…" Lily looked at the floor. "It was _awful_!"_

"Who _was_ the creep?" Petunia demanded angrily.

Lily looked up hesitantly. "That – that doesn't really matt – "

"Oh yes it does," Petunia said. "Who?"

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"_Who_?"

Lily looked about nervously, and said, in a voice, barely more than a whisper, let out the words, "James Potter."

Petunia's eyes widened. Lily bit her lip as more tears brimmed over her eyes.

Petunia suddenly wrapped Lily in an embrace.

"Don't worry, Lil," she said soothingly to her little sister. "Nothing'll happen to you. Maybe it's just a fluke – nothing's going to happen to you."

"Oh Petunia!" Lily cried in her sister's shoulder. "I don't want you to go away! I don't want you to get married! I don't have anyone else!"

"I know," Petunia said, stroking her sister's soft red hair. "I won't leave you. Any time you need me, call me, and I won't ever hesitate to help you."

« ¿ • ? »

Lily and Petunia returned to their spots at the dining room table. Juliet smiled at Lily. "Feeling better?"

Lily smiled weakly. "Yes ma'am."

Juliet looked at her fondly. 

It was almost dessert when James Sr. made his announcement.

"Tyler," he said.

Tyler Evans looked up. "Yes?"

James Sr. looked a little bashful as he continued. "Look here, Tyler. We're friends, right? I mean, both in business and in real life…I mean, look at this, the whole family pretty much is bonded with friendship…look at Juliet and Prethil!"

Tyler just smiled. Lily noticed that James had suddenly buried his head in his hands.

"…and – and I was just thinking…what if we were to join these two families together?"

There was a pin-drop silence. Tyler's grin slightly wavered.

"What would that mean?" Prethil asked, slightly confused.

"What it means, Prethil," Juliet recovered for her husband, "is that what if we asked – _proposed your youngest daughter's hand in marriage for our son?"_

Lily felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had hit her on the head and sent its contents scurrying down her stomach. Almost instinctively, she knew what that vision had meant…

_…it was a warning…_

Numbness took over where the icy coldness had been. Lily couldn't think. She couldn't speak. She could do nothing. Except sit there and look – well – _stunned_.

Petunia's mouth dropped slightly before she remembered her manners and hitched it back up. She chanced a glance at her little sister, and did not like what she saw…Lily looked as though she had been Petrified, and her face was pale and drawn at this suggestion. Especially in the light of that vision Lily'd had not even half an hour ago.

Petunia felt like protesting at this unfairness directed at her younger sister. After all, Lily was a human too! So she might have a bit of magic in her, but still! Was it fair to use her as some sort of – _treaty?_

Petunia was positive her parents wouldn't agree. Yes. That was it. They'd _never_ send their beloved Lily to some stranger's door. Not after he'd caused her so much grief before. They knew better. They would _never_ agree. Not ever. Lily wasn't a business agreement! Nor was she a friendship pact! She was a human being!

Prethil Evans' mouth started to form an answer. Petunia was positive it would say 'no'.

"Why, what a splendid idea!" she said. "Tyler! Can you believe what an excellent idea this is?"

"Why yes," Tyler agreed. "It certainly is."

"So do you agree?" James Sr. asked Tyler and Prethil Evans.

They both nodded brightly.

"James and Lily…they make such a beautiful couple…what do _you say, Lily dear? You agree, don't you?" Juliet asked Lily._

Petunia shot Lily an urgent look with her eyes. _Don't say it Lil. This is your one chance to escape the creep. Come on, you can do it – _

Lily felt numb. Juliet's question echoed painfully through her brain, and, it seemed ages waiting for a response. 

Finally, more due to the force of gravity being stronger than her resolve, Lily's head inclined slightly.

"As you wish," she said weakly, in a voice just shy of sounding strangled.

"Well, there you have it!" Juliet said to the Evans'. "James and Lily are getting _married_. Now, we'll have to make preparations and such, so…"

Lily's mind shut out Juliet Potter's rambling voice. She could barely stop her eyes watering, and, she could hardly believe that she had just agreed to _marry_ James Potter…one step closer to that nightmare becoming reality…

She couldn't stand the pressure anymore. She stood up and left the room, curtains of soft red hair hiding her face from view.

"Felt shy," Tyler Evans explained.

Petunia watched Lily go sympathetically. A sudden rage erupted within her heart. 

_How_ could her parents treat their daughter so unjustly?! How?!? How _dare they use Lily as some sort of __business deal?!? How? Was it possible? Could it be possible to say, "oh, I'll promise you a quarter of our company's enterprises, a new computer system, oh, and, let's just throw in my daughter's hand in marriage for the heck of it" ?_

Lily may not have the resolve to stand up and fight, but Petunia swore she would, for the sake of Lily's happiness.

After all, Lily had a heart too, right?

And couldn't it shatter, just like anyone else's?

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer:** I own…Haro and Sameer, Emily, Juliet and James Sr., and Tyler and Prethil. The rest belong to the ever-talented, J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Not bad, not bad at all. Twenty for three…much more than I got for my last HP ficcie…anyway, I tried to update soon, but make the story flow as realistically as possible…you know, try make things run quickly, yet naturally. Not to mention that a lot of things happened in this chapter, and it was fairly long, too.

But I'm blabbering. I tend to do that a lot

Anyway, R&R. I WUV MY REVIEWERS!

I'll leave it up to you folks to make up your own reviews this time.

Just press that lil blue button of happiness!

*signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans. 

**               Chapter 5:**

Lily sat alone at the bar, not touching the glass of wine next to her. Around her, the music swirled noisily, as intoxicated couples drank themselves silly and literally morphed into one another on the dance floor. James, her fiancé, was no exception.

She wondered dully why her parents had sent her _here_. That too, with _James_? Didn't they know that she and him had broken up _years_ ago? Years ago! They had been together only for about five months, that too when they were seventeen! She was twenty-one now. She hadn't even completed Auror training! How could she just drop all of it to get married?! She didn't want to get married. Least of all to James Potter.

She looked around at the dancing people on the dance floor. Vulgar girls dressed in indecent clothing grinded with overly-ecstatic guys. James was with at least three, and none of them were her.

Although she had no remorse. She had vowed _never_ to go on that dance floor. She had more self-respect than that. She was of a better breeding. A better family. She had at least some shame in her.

Alcohol was poison. Grinding meant children…Lily repeated this phrase over and over in her head. God, she was bored.

« ¿ • ? »

_"Mother!__ I must protest at your extremely undignified behaviour!" Petunia had stated angrily._

_Prethil__ Evans looked up at Petunia. "Come clear now, Petunia, what would you be referring to?"_

_"What more than this unjust treatment directed toward Lily?" Petunia retorted._

_Lily froze, the earring dangling in her hands._

_"Unjust treatment?__ I see no unjust treatment here, Petunia. Merely Lily adorning herself with jewellery. I see no unjust treatment in that," Prethil replied._

_"Why should Lily be putting on jewellery?!"__ Petunia demanded. "Where would she be going that would be worthy enough of her presence?"_

_"Somewhere with her fiancé," her mother said. "And mind your tongue, Petunia. You are crossing your limits."_

_"Why shouldn't I cross my limits, Mother? You and Father crossed your limits in a stranger's home, the day you started harbouring thoughts of an alliance between Lily and that viper, James Potter!"_

_"Why? What is wrong to think of Lily and James' marriage?" Prethil replied coldly._

_"Just the fact that Lily is being used as a pawn, rather than a daughter.__ Your daughter I may add."_

_"Then as my daughter, I have her best interests at hand, Petunia, something you cannot fathom."_

_Petunia laughed harshly. "I do not wish to fathom this madness in which you sell your daughter off to someone she does not approve of, added to someone who will turn her life into hell."_

_"Petunia!"___

_"Do not deny it!" Petunia said coldly. "There is no love between Lily and James anymore. Their relationship was broken years ago, when they still were in school. Your false illusions of a union with the Potters bring nothing but grief into Lily's life, to force her to spend life with a man she just shy of hates."_

_Prethil__ looked at Petunia furiously. "Petunia. Another word from your mouth will break off your marriage. Now silence yourself and take notes to ensure that in the future, you will not meddle in matters you do not understand!"_

_Petunia gave her a withering glance. "I tremble, Mother. But one day, you yourself will shed tears when your youngest daughter comes to your door, and speaks of all her troubles. Then, you yourself will demand the annulment of her marriage. Lily has foreseen it."_

_Speaking so, Petunia turned on her heel and marched out._

« ¿ • ? »

Lily felt grateful to Petunia for everything. Petunia could speak her mind clearly. A born rebel. Lily had always been obedient. She was indebted to Petunia for everything; for being her voice when she couldn't speak. 

Petunia was wonderful. Anyone else would have taken advantage of her sensitive, obedient nature. Not Petunia. Rather than treating her like dirt, Petunia had always supported her, held her hand, been by her side through thick and thin. Petunia was her mentor. Her role model.

And most of all, she was her best friend.

And Lily was grateful to a fault for that. 

At times, Lily wished things could be the way they were before the Evans and the Potters had started business together. She remembered back, when she was five and Petunia was seven, they were living in a homely cottage just off the Scotland border. It was a lovely, secluded, green place where birds and forest animals lived, and everything was just so peaceful…the little pond in the backyard where ducks flopped about, and the cobblestone walkway, and the forest greenery looming up in the background. It had been perfect. Life had been beautiful, the way fairy tales were beautiful. Every day, Lily and Petunia would run into the woods and make daisy chains and pretend they were princesses and take a paddle in the brisk, cool lake that flowed off in little streams from their own pond in the backyard. 

The Potters had lived in conditions slightly more grand. The castle-like manor had loomed up, situated at the other end of the forest, a mere half hour's walk from the Evans' residence. Lily, James and Petunia had been inseparable, best friends forever, especially between Lily and James, there had been that special bond. 

What happened to that bond? Lily wasn't sure. It had evaporated, just as the ties between her and her parents had evaporated as they sent her to Hogwarts and Petunia to another boarding school in Surrey, and they had started a business, a meek office that had somehow expanded into a vast, nation-wide empire. As the Evans' raked in their fortune, the gentle, happy family had split into a group of four people who did not understand one another – well, two groups that did not understand, or care to understand about the other. Namely Petunia and Lily to Tyler and Prethil. 

Lily closed her eyes. She couldn't think about this anymore, it made her heart ache. She yearned for a simple life unadorned with this borrowed splendour. And so she lived away from home, in a little house shared with her best friend from Hogwarts, Haro Jalali. The only remorse Lily felt toward living away from home was leaving Petunia. But Petunia too had decided to move in with another friend, Yvonne Feldspar, a friend she had met at school. 

Lily jolted back to reality. She found herself staring at the glass of red wine glittering in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at it. 

"I hate you," she whispered to it, loathfully. 

Desperate she must have been, if she had started talking to wine glasses; one might have suggested that she was drunk in her own boredom, for someone slid into the seat beside her. Lily paid the fellow no heed.

"Hey baby," came the fellow's slurred voice from beside her.

Lily ignored him, and concentrated on smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the flowing dress she was wearing.

"Wanna dance? I know you wannit," the bloke said again. Lily felt her blood go hot with anger.

"I do not want anything from anyone in this hellhouse, least of all you. Kindly remove your presence from my sight, you are tainting my aura," Lily said, in a tone that displayed her higher upbringing.

"Hey cummon, it'll be just you and me, on the dance floor. Whaddya say?" the guy said. He leant closer to her. Lily stiffened. "No one's been able to resist me – yet."

CRACK!

In a split second, all went still in the night club as everyone watched the infuriated redhead whirl on the drunk man.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Lily yelled as she grabbed the glass of wine and smashed it over his head.

There was an awed silence, in which James rushed up to Lily, fury in his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded coldly.

Lily didn't reply, she was too angry.

"I don't believe this Evans, everywhere you go, you make a scene. Can't you even learn to have fun for just one night?"

SMACK!

James staggered backward, as Lily raised her hand threateningly again.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lily said. "But I'm past caring, Potter. I hope you realize that while you were out there with your innumerable sluts, all drunk no doubt, I was over here, and the bloke was thoroughly disturbing me…leave it. There's no explaining to you people. I wouldn't be surprised if all my words went in one ear and out the other. That's how thick you are, Potter."

"You're so paranoid, it makes me sick, Evans," James said.

"And you're so shameless it makes _me_ sick! At least one of us has to remain respectable. I don't give a damn about whatever you think or not, because quite frankly, I hope you'll burn in hell. Now get your fat ass out of my way," Lily said.

James looked a bit stunned. "Where are you going?"

Lily smirked. "As if you would care. Go on, dance a bit more. You needn't worry for my safety – a chicken has more conviction than you do, Potter."

She swung out of her chair. In three seconds flat, she had left the nightclub, and begun walking away alone, in the rainy, cold night.

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer:** I wonder what would happen if I owned it.

**A/N:** I am sorry for the long update time. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's forgotten about this story. I'm not expecting many reviews for this chapter, but to any readers out there, please don't hesitate. I use flames for my fireplace.

*signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*__


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Cupid's Arrows

**Author: **Chandramukhi

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary:** James' parents are tired of him bringing in proposal after proposal. They finally decide to get him engaged to a "proper young lady" of their choice...a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans. 

**               Chapter 6:**

It was a rainy night, cold and rainy, like a typical night in England. Rainy and cold, with gloom settling in on every angle, with no sign of sunlight, or escape. That was life here. There was no escaping the remorse, the grief, the shock, the fear…all of it was so tangible, yet at the same time, there was no time to comfort the heartbroken. You just had to pick up all your threads and move on – and hope the ones you loved weren't targeted.

Such was the time of Voldemort. His reign of terror had begun unexpectedly as a random serial killer when Lily was in her fifth year. Later on, when Lily was in her seventh year, Voldemort had finally surfaced as a threat to mankind, both in the wizarding world, and the Muggles. The torturing had begun, sides were taken, and wrong decisions were fatal decisions. It was even unsafe to walk alone at night. No matter where you went, you had to be especially careful of the Death Eaters, who seemed to be everywhere. And cross your fingers and hope that you weren't a target.

Lily had reason to be afraid of walking alone. All members of the Order of the Phoenix did. They were specially targeted by Death Eaters, as they were the major resistance force against the Death Eaters. Lily had only joined, and there weren't very many members at the moment: merely Dumbledore, and three older wizards in their mid-thirties, as well as two graduates from Hogwarts Lily was _very_ familiar with: Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

Dumbledore had explained everything to Lily at the headquarters of the Order. "You see Lily," he said to her gravely, "these are dangerous times. No one knows who to trust anymore. I have selected witches and wizards who show exceptional wizarding talent, and, more importantly, an even stronger mental defense."

Lily had been stunned. "What do you mean by an even stronger mental defense?"

Dumbledore regarded her seriously. "Just in case. I do not wish to frighten you, but you must understand that Voldemort's followers specialize in the performing of the Unforgiveable Curses. Namely the Imperius Curse is one that is very dangerous to us at the moment. Occlumency too, is a useful acquisition. I believe you three were the only ones in the graduating years to be Occlumens…?" Here, Dumbledore motioned to Sirius and Snape, who were standing at opposite ends of the room, glaring at each other with intense dislike. Lily could only wonder what Snape was doing here, in a resistance against Voldemort, when she knew that he came from a proud, wizarding family that supported the Dark arts; that his friends had all nearly turned out to be Death Eaters, and that he himself was skilled in the Dark Arts. Lily was seriously beginning to doubt Dumbledore's decisions, but however, Dumbledore had his reasons, and his decisions weren't for one to doubt. 

Lily jolted back into reality. She had just realized that she had drifted off while walking alone in this cheap, London alleyway, and that none of her surroundings looked familiar in the least.

"_Damn_!" she swore silently to herself. She could not believe how easily she had gotten herself lost. And the inevitable danger she could get herself landed in. Death Eaters were everywhere. The danger was mounting. Lily only hoped she could make her way out of this dark alleyway and into a place more…civilized. 

Lily retraced her footsteps backwards to one exit of the gloomy, creepy alleyway. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care where she was. All she wanted was to get away. And in one piece.

Step by step. Slowly, steadily, she progressed forward, drawing closer to the exit, where the darkness seemed less stifling, where the rain fell more freely, where the air wasn't so stiflingly hot and humid…

Hold on a second…

Lily paused, confused. 

It was a cold, rainy November night. The temperature was enough to make the water freeze. There had been sleet and hail and even some wet snow mixed in with the rain falling. That's how cold it was. Added in with the fact that Lily had neither a jacket nor umbrella with her, and that her long, shimmery dress was not very thick and drenched with cold November rain – then where was all this heat coming from?

She shivered slightly, her long locks of fiery red hair had long since come out of its knot, and was now trickling in sopping wet masses down her back. Lily shuddered. How they felt like snakes – cold, wet snakes crawling down her back. 

How quickly her thoughts had turned to snakes…

Snakes? And in light of Lord Voldemort?!

Lily shivered, despite the growing heat. She could feel it – someone's cold gaze was sending countless shivers down her spine. 

_Drip…drip…_

The sound of rain dripping down countless pipes was driving her crazy. Lily listened intently, trying to distinguish between dripping rain, and something unnatural, representative of another presence. 

Like footsteps.

_Drip…drip…_

Or breathing.

_Drip…drip…_

Sight was useless down her. She could not even see the pale, translucent glow that was her white skin, which everybody swore was capable of glowing even when all lights were out. Lily was thoroughly nervous. She wished she had her wand with her, even if there was a full crowd of Muggles watching her. She wanted _something_ that could make her feel not so damn vulnerable.

_Drip…drip…crunch…_

Lily's eyes widened to the point she was sure any moment now, her eyes would plop out of her face. She was positive she'd heard a crunching noise. And she didn't want to know where it had come from. Her blood ran cold as she turned on her heel and physically prepared herself to run. She hadn't gone two steps; however, when…

A cold cackling noise that could freeze blood came drifting from somewhere behind her. Lily froze, heart pounding wildly, fear numbing her senses, her joints petrified…

"So…," came a cold, but very familiar voice, "here we have another Muggle-loving fool. Trying to run away, pet?"

Lily couldn't move, her hands were frozen, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Then, from somewhere in front of her, she heard someone whisper an incantation. "_Lumos_!"

A pinprick of light shone two feet away from her.

An iron fist gripped her heart. Her stomach was churning. Here she was, alone, vulnerable, in the dark, surrounded by _two_ Death Eaters, and at least one of them was armed.

"Go on," one of them said. "Try to run."

Lily's eyes widened as her brain registered the two oncoming figures. She remembered them from her Hogwarts days. They were Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy.

Lily made a small whimpering noise as they drew closer, brandishing their wands threateningly.

"Ah, yes," Malfoy said, his icy grey eyes raking down her drenched body. "Little Miss Evans. I never dreamed of seeing you in such a…pitiful state. The Order doesn't pay much, I presume?"

Lily felt a bucket of ice-cold water cascade down her stomach. _So they knew about the Order…_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said flatly, although she was certain the wild beating of her heart would give her away on the spot.

"The raw fear evident in your eyes, Mudblood, would suggest otherwise," Malfoy said softly. He raised his wand. "Let's try again, shall we?"

"What do you want?" Lily demanded, her voice shaking.

"We want to know everything," came Black's rough voice. "Everything about the Order of the Phoenix. Sound familiar, Mudblood?"

"No," Lily said.

"Do not lie to me," Lucius Malfoy hissed. "The truth speaks to me, girl."

"Then you've been hearing voices, Malfoy, confirming my suspicions, that you are a mental case," Lily said scathingly.

"_Crucio_!" came Malfoy's voice from in front of her.

The pain came suddenly. White hot pain was burning through her body, everywhere, there was no escape from it. The feeling of acid burning holes through her gut was relentless. Her eyes were clenched shut and watering in pain.  Her heart would stop beating any minute now. Her legs turned to jelly, as she plummeted on her knees to the hard, rough ground. 

_Make it stop_…she thought blurrily.

Lucius watched the twitching form of the Mudblood in amusement. His pitiless eyes watched as her legs gave way and she landed on her knees, drawing blood. His amusement was cut short as Black shot him a look.

"Stop it."

Malfoy scowled at him. "What?"

Black motioned the twitching figure with his foot. "She's going numb."

Giving Black a dirty look, he lifted his wand. The twitching stopped as Lily regained breath. Her legs still felt wobbly, and she felt like vomiting. That was appealing. Vomit all over the Death Eaters. That would make them feel a little closer to the ground, wouldn't it?

"Was that enough to loosen your tongue, Mudblood? Or would another dose of pain endow you with a more obedient nature?"

Panting, Lily raised her hate-filled eyes to Malfoy's cold ones.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," she spat out loathingly.

Malfoy's lip curled. He raised his wand again. Black followed suit.

"Then let's just see how loud you can scream, girl!"

"_Crucio_," both of them said.

The pain resumed. The white hot pain turned to knives, stabbing away at every inch of her body. She could feel her mind breaking under the mental stress. A wave of nausea attacked her gut as she opened her mouth and let forth a blood-curdling scream. Her body tilted forward, although her reflexes were not affected and she broke her fall with her hands, feeling the rough alley floor break the skin. Warm blood seeped through her ripped palms. She could feel her ribs splintering, breathing was so painful…

_…let it end…_ she thought. 

_Someone?___

_               Please…help me…_

She felt as though she was using what little life force she had to think these thoughts. Her eyes were shut, her torn fists clenched tightly, she was deliberately forcing herself to bottle in the screams and not be a source of entertainment for those beasts.

_James…come and save me…_

               It had always been thus. No matter where Lily was, James had always been there to save her.

                               …but not this time.

No matter what, he would not come to save her this time…because this time…he hated her…

And no power could stop that.

…not even her…

_Where are you, James?_

_Please come…my life depends on it…_

_You won't just sit around while I'm out here…will you?_

And then Lily realized, for the first time, how very alone she was.

_He won't come. Why would he? He hates you. He doesn't care about you, he's back there, making out with some other girl…_

Lily allowed herself to slip into the anger, let it take over herself and numb the blinding pain. She was positive they'd torture her to death…alone, in this dark, deserted alleyway…

Lily's face smiled. Then let it come. She'd never have to be forced to marry James again. She would never see James again. Never let him know how much she still loved him. Never give him a chance to love her back.

She would never get married to him.

She would never live to see him again…

…

…

…

…

…it couldn't end that way!

Abruptly, the pain was lifted. Lily regained her senses as she heard everything going on about her…she could hear Malfoy and Black screaming, and the sounds of them running away, and the sound of a dog barking angrily.

How ironic.

The two scary Death Eaters had run away from a dog.

She looked up at the big black dog. It looked very familiar…she hadn't seen it since her school days.

"Padfoot?" she asked weakly.

The dog suddenly turned into a tall man, his handsome face lined with worry. Sirius Black.

"Lily! What the hell do you think you were doing, running around at this time dressed like that? You could have gotten the death of cold! And without your wand?! You do realize those Death Eaters could have _killed_ you! Here – " he paused to put his hands on her waist and hoist her up. "You're freezing," he said. He undid his jacket and draped it about her shoulders. 

"Thanks, Sirius. If it hadn't been for you…"

"Don't talk about it," Sirius said briskly. "I'll drive you home. God knows what's happening nowadays. And to think you were a potential target! How could you have been so stupid as to walk around like a madwoman without a wand?! And in times like this?!? Lily, I always thought that of all people, _you_…"

« ¿ • ? »

Half an hour later, they landed at the driveway of Lily's house – her parents' house. 

"So," Sirius muttered to her as he parked his flying motorcycle, "did you identify the Death Eaters or were the cowardly scum parading in their stupid paper-bag masks?"

"Didn't you see them?" Lily asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, their jeans and designer shoes. One of them was wearing Muggle jeans," Sirius frowned. "It could have been anyone."

"It wasn't just anyone, Siri," Lily said, shivering. "One was Lucius Malfoy – "

Sirius let out a sharp breath. "_Malfoy_?! _He's_ a Death Eater?!"

Lily nodded. "I'm afraid so. But you tell me, Sirius, did you ever have any doubts about him?"

"Well, no, but – you don't understand this, Lily. Lucius Malfoy – he's got the Minister of Magic wrapped around his little finger. He's probably leeching all the counter-information from the Ministry _right now_. This is not good – not at all. We have to turn him in – and fast."

"That's not the worst of it, Sirius," Lily said, her voice shaking. "I never told you who the other one was."

Sirius looked at her impatiently. "Well? Who was it?"

Lily gulped. "This may come as a shock to you, Sirius…"

"What? Who was it?"

Lily's penetrating green gaze met Sirius' black one.

"It was Regulus…Regulus Black…your brother, Sirius…"

Nothing could have prepared her for the outburst of fury emitted from Sirius. 

"REGULUS!" Sirius shouted. "You mean…the slimy git joined You-Know-Who?!" 

"Yes," Lily said softly. "He joined Voldemort."

"Why…the dirty runt…I suppose he's the cat's whiskers back home. Disgusting."

Lily watched him quietly. "Are you going to turn him in?"

Sirius' black eyes hardened. "Yes."

Lily met his eyes, surprised. "But he's your brother!"

"And a Death Eater," Sirius said, contempt dripping from his voice. "Lily, I've no wish to keep ties I broke a long time ago. Regulus never did anything that could prove him my brother. I suppose blood isn't really that much thicker than water anyway…"

He rang the doorbell. Two seconds later, someone opened it a crack.

"Sirius?" came Petunia's voice, surprised. "You're back already? And what – LILY!"

The door opened widely as Petunia threw her arms around her little sister.

"Where _were_ you?! We were all so worried, and I was so worried, especially in light of – you're back – _never_ run like that again!"

"Petunia – " Lily managed weakly within her sister's tight embrace.

"Petunia, please," Sirius put a hand on Petunia's shoulder. Petunia then released her sister. 

"You're soaking wet," she said shortly. "Here's some spares I grabbed from your room if you turned up. Just go to the bathroom and dry yourself off."

"Thanks Petunia," Lily said gratefully and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot, Petunia turned to Sirius. "Thank God you turned up, Sirius. I was so worried – we owe you so much…"

"I want to know why Lily was out in such conditions," Sirius said. "It's very curious…"

To his surprise, Petunia's entire demeanor hardened.

"Oh?" she said. "Then I think you should talk to someone else…look over there."

Sirius turned to the fireplace, surprised, and saw a tall, black-haired someone staring into the flames…

"James?"

He turned around.

"Sirius!"

Petunia sniffed.

"Did you find Lily?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "You don't know what that girl was going through, James. I don't mean to brag or anything, but if I hadn't turned up there, she wouldn't have survived."

"What do you mean?" Petunia looked at Sirius, eyes wide.

Sirius lowered his voice. "Lily was trapped in an alleyway with two Death Eaters and no wand."

"What?!" James shouted.

Sirius nodded.

"What did they do?" James asked.

"They were asking – they were torturing her," Sirius shook his head. "Cruciatus Curse."

Petunia's hand flew to her mouth.

"Torture?!" she cried. "But why? Why would they want to do that to an innocent girl like her?"

"That's the very reason. She was innocent and unarmed. She was also a Muggle-born witch. That's a prime target for them."

"Were they identified?" Petunia demanded.

"Lily recognized them both. James, you'll be shocked. Lucius Malfoy _is_ a Death Eater."

James' eyes hardened. "Well, what else could he have been?"

"And that's not all," Sirius said. "Regulus is also a Death Eater."

There was a pin-drop silence.

"Regulus?" Petunia whispered. "Not your brother, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded gravely. "The next time I see him, I swear I'll strangle him with my bare hands," he whispered, a muscle going in his cheek.

But Petunia was looking elsewhere.

"Lily? Shall I fix you something?" Petunia asked her, as she spotted the redhead coming down the stairs.

Lily shook her head and clapped a hand to her forehead. "My head…really kills," she murmured.

"I don't wonder. They kept you under the curse for so long…I'm surprised you held out," Sirius said. _Dumbledore made a good choice in choosing her for the Order_, he thought.

Lily's eyes fastened on James.

"So you're back," she said, her voice cold as ice.

« ¿ • ? »

**Disclaimer: **Let me think…yes I am J.K. Rowling and yes I own it all. Then why would I be writing here for absolutely no profit? Common sense people!

**A/N: **That hopefully was long enough. I may not update in a LOOOOOOOONNNNG while. 

R&R!!!

 *signing off in 5…4…3…2…1…*__


End file.
